banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Cain Blood
'Cain Blood '''is a character in the [[Banana Fish|''Banana Fish]] series, as well as the leader of Black Sabbath, an African American gang that controls Harlem. Though initially neutral, he later allies with Ash in his battles against Arthur and Golzine. Profile Appearance Cain is a black American man, seemingly an older teen or young adult. He has dark, short curly hair that is shaved around the sides, and he has tattoos on his right arm and the right side of his chest, but these tattoos are often not visible. He wears a ripped jean shirt with no sleeves and a popped collar, along with gold stud earrings and black sunglasses. Personality As the leader of Black Sabbath, Cain appears to be highly defensive and is very outspoken, but this does not keep him from remaining confident and cool; rather, it gives him a sense of protective warmth that the other gang leaders lack. He plays a sort of "protective big brother" role as the story progresses, especially towards Ash and Sing. Story Main article: Cain Blood/Synopsis Relationships Ash Lynx Ash first approaches Cain to request he remain neutral in his fight with Arthur. Because Ash came alone, he earned Cain's respect. Later on, the two team up with Sing (the Chinese's boss) against Dino. Cain and Ash are shown to be friends. He expresses concern for Ash's injures (after he is rescued from Colonel Foxx) and asks Ash to let him see them. Ash (still shaken) refuses and hits Cain's hand away, and then immediately apologizes. Frederick Arthur He rates Arthur lesser than Ash on account that he came with his subordinates to interact with him whilst Ash came alone. Sing Soo-Ling Cain first meets Sing during Ash's and Arthur's "duel" and asks Sing if he is Ash's fan. The two of them work with Ash to fight against Dino. Dino Golzine He fights against mob boss Golzine taking part in the planned event to capture him. Eiji Okumura Episode Appearances *Episode 12 To Have and Have Not *Episode 13 The Snows of Kilimanjaro *Episode 14 Tender is the Night *Episode 19 Ice Palace *Episode 20 The Unvanquished *Episode 21 The Undefeated *Episode 22 As I Lay Dying Image Gallery Main article: Cain Blood/Image Gallery Anime Gallery PfdceliE1L1s3zcdz1280.jpg 5aa1890a.jpg 4a1ef4c6.jpg 0a1346df.jpg 20f6d15a.jpg 156ea2ad.jpg 7482448a.jpg 40b048fd.jpg Dfa8b723.jpg 0694658f.jpg 37693bbf.jpg 55819ff2.jpg F2ab05bc.jpg Adaaf03e.jpg Fe9c57a8.jpg F1cf7e8d.jpg Ea2fc8c5.jpg Dor22M8XsAE3PlK.jpg Cain Blood profile.jpg Cain-blood-151740.jpg Cain tells Sing gives me the creeps seeing Ash so submissive.jpg Cain tells himself we can't....jpg Cain tells Ash we can't have you dying on us. Better him than you.jpg Cain starts shooting at Yut-Lung's men.jpg Cain smiles at Sing.jpg Cain tells his men don't move, guys.jpg Cain tells his men a smooth talker, too. I like him.jpg Cain tells Ash you're just like the rumours say.jpg Cain tells Ash what's in it for me.jpg Cain tells Ash like a pretty peacock in a dump.jpg Cain tells Ash and if I say no. Downtown is too good to give up.jpg Cain tells Arthur that's because he's not afraid of dying.png Manga Gallery Ash tells Cain to let go.jpg Cain knocks out Ash.jpg Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Street Gangs